<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Blooded by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097916">Pure Blooded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic, Dorms, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lime, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Malfoy, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert, Rival Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Slytherin, cedric - Freeform, cedric diggory - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a transfer student to the Wizarding school of Magic, Hogwarts, you were the topic of gossip for quite some time. Hogwarts rarely accepts new students, especially in the later years. You were one of those exceptions- an incredibly gifted student, with amazing academics and natural talent at magic. Some were intimidated. Some were amazed. Most importantly, your gift quickly brought you to the second spot of your class, next to Draco Malfoy.   </p><p>Your attempts to overtake him as the most talented sorcerer in the class quickly threw you into a heated rivalry, driven by passion and determination. Draco Malfoy consumed your thoughts, and your feelings, and your body. This was more than just a rivalry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the hogwarts express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watched the hail storm down from the grey clouds, pelting the windows of the Hogwarts Express with such vigor you feared they might shatter. Gloomy weather for a day that you should be ecstatic over, but instead you felt like you might throw up from nervousness. With a deep breath, you picked up the book by your side and began to read, glancing over the same sentence over and over. As much as you tried to focus, you couldn't help thinking of how you'd adapt to your new life at Hogwarts. </p><p>Transferring halfway through the year to a normal school was scary enough, but to a magic school full of powerful witches and wizards? Utterly terrifying. You put the book down and dropped your head into your hands instead, the feeling of your warm hands on your cold cheeks far more comforting than the meaningless words of that book could ever be. An exhausted sigh escaped your lips just as a rattling noise came from next to you. </p><p>Looking up, you noticed a group of 3 boys standing in the doorway, soaked from the rain. You quickly gathered yourself and sat up. </p><p>"You sitting alone?" asked one of the boys, who was the chubbiest of the group with short brown hair. </p><p>"Oh, yeah," you mumbled. Speak up, you berated yourself, or they'll think you're weak. "Did you need something?"</p><p>"We need somewhere to sit. Are you waiting on anyone?" Another tall, curly-haired boy said. </p><p>Before I could answer, they sat themselves down on the seat opposite me, dripping water onto the soft fabric. "I'm not..." </p><p>"Morons," said the final boy, placing a towel on the spot beside me before sitting down on it. At least he took the initiative. Water dripped from his platinum blond hair as he pushed his fingers through it. </p><p>You gulped. Had you made a good first impression? Probably not, but they didn't seem like the kind to care anyway. Well, except for the blond, who seemed to be more intelligent than the other two. Hopefully you didn't embarrass yourself. You weren't the best at judging that kind of thing. </p><p>You felt his eyes on you, the gentle smell of mint and orange wafting from him. "I don't know you," he said nonchalantly. Although the words were few, and simple, it felt like daggers piercing your skin. At that moment, the train started moving. There was no turning back now. </p><p>"No... no, you don't," you said, unsure of yourself. </p><p>"What year are you in?" </p><p>"6th year," you said, trying to copy his blunt tone. </p><p>"I thought I knew everyone in our year... don't I, Goyle?"</p><p>The curly haired boy sitting opposite me was pulled out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh, yeah. You do." </p><p>The blond, who was getting progressively more annoyed with this conversation, pinched the bridge of his nose. "So then who are you?"</p><p>"I'm new... a transfer," you say awkwardly, fumbling with your hands. </p><p>"That explains it."</p><p>You turn back to the window, trying to hide your face from him. Everything about him was intimidating: his tone of voice, his mannerisms, his composure. You found yourself secretly wishing that you'd sat alone on the travel, or at least with someone who could hold a conversation. This whole 'new school' thing wasn't off to a great start. </p><p>In the infinite amounts of daydreams you'd had about his fresh start at Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express was meant to be the place where you would make your first friend, collect your first chocolate frog card, and finally finish that book before arriving at Hogwarts. In reality, it was a glum experience, where you couldn't help but feel weak and useless next to everyone else. </p><p>He towered well over you, even as you sat upright and he slouched. You watched with a side glance as a droplet of water fell from the tip of his nose and onto the front of the shirt and a small smile creeps onto your face. Blushing, you turn away.</p><p>Blushing? Why blushing? </p><p>You were pulled out of your thoughts by a knock on the carriage door. A old lady slid it open, and in front of her was a huge trolley of snacks. Your eyes lit up at this; an assortment of confectionary, all the way from hard boiled sweets to candy apples. </p><p>"Wow," you said under your breath. The woman smiled sweetly at me, like she knew how I felt. Somehow, it was calming. Or maybe it was just the knowledge that you would soon have something sugary in your mouth. </p><p>The blond plucked a chocolate frog from the trolley and handed her a shining few sickles, the wizarding currency. You reached into your bag that rested at your seat and felt around for your money. You had a treacherous sinking feeling, like your heart dropping to your stomach, when you realised it wasn't there. You lifted your head to face her in shame. </p><p>"I've just realise that... I forgot my money," you confessed, embarrassed. The boys laughed at you and you felt your face flush red. </p><p>"Oh, honey. I wish I could give you something for free, but I'd get into trouble. Maybe next time, okay?" Said the woman as she pocketed the galleon. She wheeled the trolley back out and shut the door behind her. You turn away sheepishly. How could I be so stupid, you wonder. </p><p>"So you're not a ravenclaw, that's for sure." The backhanded remark came from the arrogant boy from beside you. It seemed like he loved teasing people. You wished you could say something, but everything was already plummeting and you hadn't even reached Hogwarts yet. It's best if you just keep your mouth shut for now. </p><p>"Ravenclaw, the intelligent and wise," he began, with an exaggerated thinking face, "Doesn't sound like you at all. You know your houses?" </p><p>"Yes," you snap back at him.</p><p>"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" He spoke with an interrogational tone, and though you didn't want to get on his bad side, you feared what might happen if you were to ignore him. </p><p>"I don't know." A broad answer that you couldn't really go wrong with. You turned back towards the window. </p><p>"Look at me when you're speaking. Why do you keep looking away?" His aggressive tone made your heart race, with both fear and excitement. Did he treat everybody like this? And, more importantly, did they find themselves secretly enjoying the confrontation?</p><p>Although that's what you felt on the inside, on the outside, you were an awkward mess. Heat rushed to your cheeks in humiliation of being such a pushover. Regardless, you did as he said. You looked the boy in the eyes for the very first time.</p><p>For such an assertive person, his features were soft. Piercing blue eyes, and pale, clear skin. Like it would be soft to the touch. Not that you would ever touch it; but you could imagine, and that was enough. </p><p>"'I don't know'. What a stupid answer. We can definitely rule out Ravenclaw." </p><p>With the new visual knowledge of how he looks, you had a sudden surge of confidence. It was like an adrenaline rush of a detective finally solving a grand mystery. "And if I'm not a Ravenclaw?"</p><p>"A full sentence!" said the one he'd called Goyle before. </p><p>His blue eyes gazed you up and down, like he was assessing you. You scrambled to pull your knees to your chest, which raised a laugh in him. "If you're not a Ravenclaw, then maybe you'll join us in Slytherin." </p><p>"Maybe." You didn't mean to whisper, but your voice was meek. You didn't think you were fit for Slytherin. Ambitious? Maybe. Cunning? Definitely not. Strong leader? You had to laugh. </p><p>"Hey," said the chubbier boy from before, "what's wrong with Slytherin?" He frowned. </p><p>"Shut it, Crabbe," said the blond. </p><p>Crabbe. "Oh, there's nothing wrong! Sorry, I- I didn't mean it like that," you try your best to repair the situation. </p><p>"Don't worry about it. He's just joking." The blond stretched out his leg and kicked him, hard, in the shins. Crabbe winced in pain. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>For a while more, you all sat in silence, just watching the rain through the window. You thought it peaceful for a moment, like maybe, with some work and patience, you could all be friends. Your mind wandered to another daydream of Hogwarts life.</p><p>In your head, you pictured yourself, Crabbe, Goyle, and the boy whose name you still haven't learnt, dressed in your house colours as you cheer on Slytherin at a quidditch match. You're all laughing, and this whole Hogwarts Express mess was just a bad start. Everything would start anew once you reached Hogwarts. </p><p>But they are called 'daydreams' for a reason. That moment of peace you had stumbled upon would be the last one you'd experience for a while upon reaching Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the sorting hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon your arrival at Hogwarts, you face the most important factor of your school life yet: The Sorting Hat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts' great hall was even more magnificent than you had imagined. Grand wooden arches supported the incredibly high roof, and between each of these arches was an huge window stretching from floor to roof. Floating candles lit the hall, providing a calming ambience, flickering ever so slightly. The chattering amongst excited first years at the front of the hall put a smile on your face. You remember being that small. So excited and naive, not a worry in the world. How stupid you were to think things would stay like that forever. Still, you wished the very best for the young kids. </p><p>"Y/N!" Said a booming, hoarse voice. "There you are. I was looking all around."</p><p>You looked up. And up. And up. Wow he was tall, and wide, with a scruffy beard and wild hair. </p><p>"I'm Hagrid. D'ya want to do your sorting with the first years, or would you like to do it privately?" He asked, out of breath. </p><p>"Oh," you said, wondering why you stressed about it in the first place. "Privately would be nice." </p><p>Hagrid patted you roughly on the back, knocking the wind out of your lungs. "Alright. Let's get it over n' done with then. You wanna bring someone along to bear witness?" </p><p>"Hagrid." It was the boy from the train, who snapped his fingers at him. You almost scowled at his rudeness, but caught yourself before you could pull a face at him. He really didn't seem like a person you wanted to be on the bad side of. </p><p>"Ah, Draco! Did'ya want something?" </p><p>So that was his name. Draco. Seemed like it fit him. </p><p>"I do. I want to see them get sorted," He said in a blunt tone. While having someone there to witness something so important seemed like it might be nice, you would have much preferred it to be a friend instead of an arrogant guy you just met. But, again, you kept your mouth shut. </p><p>"Maybe you should ask Y/N first, how about that?" Hagrid said back feistily. Clearly, the pair had some kind of tension that you really didn't feel like getting stuck in between. Maybe you'd be better off just doing it alone. </p><p>"Fine," Draco said with a scowl. "Y/N. Let me watch?" His tone of voice went soft, and maybe if you'd have blinked, you would've missed his hardened eyes and clenched jaw. He was a fine actor. You almost believed that he was being respectful, just for a split second. </p><p>You paused for a moment, your eyes flicking between Hagrid and Draco, who were both awaiting your answer. The look of resentment on Draco's face only grew stronger as time went on. "Oh, fine," you said, giving into him. He smirked knowingly. </p><p>Hagrid led the two of you out of the Great Hall and into a smaller, echoey room, empty of furniture and covered in cobwebs. A single chair sat in the room with the sorting hat resting on it. Your heart rate spiked. This would be it, the great equalizer of your life at Hogwarts. Could you be a Ravenclaw, of wit and learning? Maybe a Gryffindor, daring and brave. Perhaps a Hufflepuff, dedicated and loyal. What if you were a slytherin, like Draco? But it didn't matter what you thought. The sorting hat saw through all that. </p><p>Hagrid sat you down in the chair and placed the sorting hat upon your head. </p><p>"Wowee. Calm down, Y/N. I don't bite," said the sorting hat, instantly humiliating you. You instinctively looked at draco to see how he had reacted. Laughing, of course. What else? The sorting hat muttered away, spewing phrases and words that you could barely make out. You held your own hand tightly, trying to ease your racing nerves, but instead your hands just grew sweaty. </p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>"Interesting?" You repeat. </p><p>"SLYTHERIN!" He shouts incredibly loud, and you throw your hands to your ears. As you held them there, Hagrid pulled the hat from your head. <i>Slytherin. Had I heard that right?<i> Someone grabbed your wrist, wrapping their fingers tightly around it, and tugged it from your head. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ow!" You said, annoyed. The person responsible was Draco. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ha. I already knew you were a Slytherin. God, he's so stupid," He muttered, looking back out to the hall. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Who's stupid?" You asked, one hand over your racing heart, trying to calm yourself. Slytherin. You weren't expecting that. Now you'd be stuck with Draco for the these next two years. Hopefully he'd stopped being an asshole by the time it's over. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Crabbe. We made a bet." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"A bet. Of course you made a bet," you said, somewhat frustrated. You'd tricked yourself into thinking that he was genuinely curious about which house you'd be sorted into. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Why so angry?" Said Draco while smirking. "Is it because you're a Slytherin?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm not angry," you reply in a small voice. You try to stand, but your shaking legs force you back into your seat.<i>The worst is over. You can stand up now,<i> you remind yourself. With a deep breath, you force yourself out of your seat, fighting the dizziness that suddenly overcame you. 
  </i>
</i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i><br/>
"Alright you two. Ready for dinner?" Asked Hagrid, waiting at the doorway for us. "And congratulations, Y/N. Slytherin is a fine house. I'm sure you'll do well there.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Thank you, Hagrid." You could only hope that you'd do well there. It was the most that you could ask for. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Making your way back to the Great Hall, you cowered away from the strange glances that people made at you. Was it because they didn't know you? Or was your growing suspicion- that it has to do with Draco -correct?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Y/N. Come sit with us," Draco demanded, brushing past you roughly. Quickly you took into account your choices: sit with Draco and his friend and attempt to have some kind of conversation that isn't bickering, or try your luck at a new group of people and run the risk of rejection. It was pretty clear what would be best. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You followed Draco to where he, Crabbe, and Goyle sat. "Move," he said abruptly. Goyle looked up to him, some kind of food hanging out of his mouth. He quickly shoved it into his mouth and shuffled around to the other side of the table, and Draco took the spot where he'd been sitting. Draco patted the spot next to him. "Sit."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh. Okay," you said awkwardly as you stepped over the lengthy seat and sat down. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So. Who won?" Asked Crabbe, twiddling his fingers. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Who do you think?" Draco replied sarcastically. He picked up a lemon tart from the table and finished it off in two bites. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crabbe heaved. "Ugh. I was relying on you, Y/N." He slid 2 galleons and 4 sickles over to Draco, who quickly pocketed them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sorry. I couldn't really help it-" You started, before being cut off by Draco. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Don't apologise to him. His fault for being an idiot."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You bit down on your tongue in anger at Draco. It bothered you that he was so rude to his friends. You know that if you were in his place, you'd treat your friends like royalty so that they wouldn't abandon you. You've been abandoned enough. Frankly, you couldn't believe that Crabbe and Goyle were still friends with him, considering that all he did was boss them around. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A booming voice, like a clap of thunder, sounded at the front of the great hall. Everyone's head snapped round to see the source of the sound, which so happened to be the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore. He was a tall, gaunt man, with a silver beard so long it almost touched the floor. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, first years and new students alike," He said, raising a few whispers at those last few words. You could have sworn he looked directly at you when he said it. There was a sharp poke in your ribs, and you winced at the sudden jab. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"He's talking about you," said Draco, leaning over to you as he drew his hand away. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I know. You didn't have to poke me."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Just checking."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He sat upright once more to focus on Dumbledore. You held onto the place he'd poked, which you were sure was going to bruise. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dumbledore suggested getting the first years sorted quickly so we could start the banquet ASAP. You weren't complaining. The kids, so small and cheery, were sorted into their respective houses. You didn't pay much attention, other than occasionally glancing up when you heard 'Slytherin' in a 'hey, that's me' kind of way. </i></i>
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You nearly fell from your seat out of shock when dinner was served. Well, served isn't exactly the right word. More like appeared. Of course, Draco laughed it off while you tried to hide your embarrassment. And, even if it magically appeared, you thought the food was delicious- roasts, chops, salads, sandwiches, and plenty of desserts. Even the nervous churning of your stomach couldn't stop you from eating until you were stuffed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Mid bite into an eclair, you were tapped rhythmically on your left shoulder. Thinking it was Draco trying to bother you again, you snapped around to him, but he was busy eating. Fear set in when you realised it had to be a stranger. Slowly, you turned, gulping down the lump in your throat. Behind you stood a girl, with frizzy brown hair who stood with arms crossed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Let me introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger. You're the new student, aren't you?" She spoke with speed and such astuteness that you struggled to keep up. "You must be pretty talented to get accepted so late. Shame..."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Shame? You followed her line of sight to see her giving a death stare to the back of Draco's head, who spun around to glare back at her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Do you have any business here, Granger?" He snapped. Draco's eyes were cold and unforgiving, so much so that it made you cower with fear. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hermione sighed. "If Malfoy gives you any trouble... my friends and I are just over at Gryffindor table. Just call out." It was almost like she was apologising to you. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> So much for a new start. It seems like everyone but you knew that hanging around with Draco Malfoy was bad news. Was this bound to be a repeat of last time? </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. charms and other strange spells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your first class at Hogwarts- charms -proves you to be a much more talented sorcerer than Draco had expected, sparking the beginning of your academic rivalry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y/g = your gender! this book uses they/them pronouns when referring to you, the reader. Feel free to adjust these accordingly. If you're non-binary, use 'one' instead. (it'll make sense when you read it- just trust me.)</p><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aftermath of dinner was confusing and awkward, as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had left you without any way of knowing how to get to your room. Fortunately, you ran into a very talkative fourth year girl who showed you to the Slytherin common room, which led to the dorms. You went straight to bed and pretended to sleep so you wouldn't have to acknowledge any new people, but you heard them whispering. You knew it was about you. </p><p>You didn't sleep great that night. </p><p>In the morning, you threw on your plain black robes and followed the other students down to the great hall, trying not to trip over the long fabric. You were sure you looked like a tired mess, thanks to your stressful, sleepless night. Your goal for the day was just to get through it without making any grave mistakes. </p><p>"Morning. Look like you slept well," said Draco sarcastically. It was too early for sarcasm, in your opinion. He was piling fried eggs and toast onto his plate as he sipped his orange juice. Reluctantly, you sat beside him.</p><p>"Not really," you reply, swirling your juice around in the glass. "Where did you go so suddenly yesterday?" You didn't mean it to come out bitterly, but you were bitter, and were too tired to try and hide it. </p><p>"Why, are you pissed about it? Well, you didn't seem like you wanted to be seen with us. So we left." Now he was the bitter one. Is that really what it had seemed like? You hadn't meant it, and it's not that you didn't want to be seen with him- you were just trying to protect yourself. It was blatantly obvious that Draco wasn't well liked. It was almost like you'd been tricked, and you couldn't help but feel angry at the world for throwing you into this situation. And you were angry at Draco, too. It wouldn't be so embarrassing to be seen with him if he was slightly nicer. </p><p>"That's not it," you say, cowering.</p><p>"Yeah. Whatever." </p><p>"For the record, I never-" started Goyle before Draco cut him off abruptly. </p><p>"Shut it. Got nothing to do with you." </p><p>You ate the rest of breakfast in silence. Rather, you picked at your food, not feeling especially hungry after what Draco had said. Rather, sick. </p><p>When breakfast was over, you were pulled aside by Hagrid, who handed you a map of the school. </p><p>"It'll update as you go around the school. Handy, it is. Your charms class is 'ere, where you're off to now, ey?"</p><p>You plastered on a smile as to not upset the cheery man, who was trying his best for you. At least someone in this school was. "Thanks, Hagrid."</p><p>The map made your class pretty easy to find, and you reminded yourself that you owe a debt to Hagrid for helping you out. You arrived pretty early, so you got one of the first choices of seat. You picked a secluded spot in the back corner. As you waited nervously for charms to start, you studied the faces of the students as they entered the class one by one. Then you saw Crabbe, then Goyle, and then Draco, who glanced at you just to look away. </p><p>But then he started approaching you and your stomach turned. </p><p>"That's my spot," he said. </p><p>"Oh. Well... I was here first," you reply nonchalantly. </p><p>He laughed directly in your face. Had your reply really been so ridiculous? </p><p>"No you weren't. Now move."</p><p>"Why should I?" </p><p>Just then, the teacher, Professor Flitwick, noticed your bickering. He tapped down the stack of paper he had before calling out to Draco. </p><p>"Eh- Why don't you just find another spot for now, Draco. We can resolve this later." </p><p>Draco sneered at you one last time before taking up an empty seat a few spots down. You leant over to see where he was, only to meet his eyes that were still trained on you, unwavering, like they were challenging you. With a sigh, you leant back in your seat. <i>Just get through this class.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Professor Flitwick, a short, happy man, started his lecture. "Welcome everyone! You may or may not have noticed our new student in charms class today. They're a transfer to Hogwarts." He looked over to you. "Give a wave, Y/N." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You did so, despite wanting to, as you lowered your head and avoided eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"In your past reports, you seem to be adequately prepared with the knowledge you've needed, so we'll get onto the class, shall we?" He said, that last part directed at the whole class. 'Adequately prepared' was an understatement- although you didn't exactly look it, academically, you excelled. Your grades were the last thing you were worried about at Hogwarts. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Flitwick launched into a lengthy speech about the revealing charm <i>aparecium<i>, a charm that reveals messages in invisible ink, hidden markings, and breaks concealing charms. Basic stuff, of course- you'd done it all before. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Now then," continued Flitwick, "Would anyone like to demonstrate?" He looked around the room for any raised arms, of which there were none. Flitwick sighed. "Y/N, would you like to demonstrate at all?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You sat up in your seat, suddenly aware of all the eyes on you. "Uh- sure." You already knew you'd have no trouble with the charm, but your ideal situation of flying under the radar was failing miserably. You calmed yourself as you made your way to the front of the room, where Professor Flitwick was finishing up writing a note with invisible ink.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Got your wand?" He asks, and you nod. He holds out the piece of paper for you. "When you're ready."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You go for it. "<i>Aparecium<i>," you say with as much confidence as you could muster. The words on the page quickly became clear: 'Welcome to Charms Class!' was scrawled in cursive writing. </i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Fantastic job. I knew you'd get it."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You sped back to your seat, catching the mutterings of Draco to Crabbe and Goyle.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"-teachers pet... only been a day-"</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You ignored him, acting unbothered. It's his fault if he's annoyed, or jealous. The only thing you could do was ignore his antics. Back in your seat, you pulled a small notebook from your robe and noted down your new experience: 'aparencia- words appeared quickly, all at once. improvement from last use.' It's a book you use to keep track of spells you use and their effectiveness. A real life-saver, and probably the thing that's saved your grade multiple times. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Flitwick clapped his hands, twice in succession. He handed a stack of small parchment pieces to a student nearby him. "Now. Take one, pass it on. Write down a message in invisible ink. Nothing inappropriate, you-" he wagged a clawed finger at a group of giggling students at the front. "Then put them in the bowl that's coming around. When they're all in there, draw one out and try the charm. Got it?"</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You drew a piece of parchment from the pile and passed it along. Now, what to write? You decided on 'Y/N was here', a good length for a note, unoriginal and unfunny. It would do just fine. A mini bowl floated in front of you, and you folded it up, just to drop it in. Soon, everyone was done, and you drew another piece of parchment from the bowl. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Everyone got one?" Said Professor Flitwick. Everybody nodded in unison. "Go on, then."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>With your wand pointed at the parchment, you tried the charm again. "<i>Aparecium<i>." Again, the words- word -appeared, 'hello', with a bad doodle of a smiley face. It was a nice message that managed to brighten your day a little. You pocketed the parchment as a reminder of your first ever, moderately successful, class at Hogwarts. </i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"No troubles?" Professor Flitwick asked. The room stayed quiet except for the occasional rustling of paper. "Perfect! Well, it's about time you headed out now, anyway." He waved all of the students off, and you waited until the crowd had spread out to leave. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Really? Y/N was here?" </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

You recognized the voice immediately as belonging to Draco Malfoy. Of course he'd gotten your note. Dumb luck. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"That's what I wrote," you said. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Yeah. So original," teased Draco, knowingly bothering you. You sighed unwittingly, partly out of annoyance, and out of boredom. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Ok. Is that all?" You ask. He couldn't seem to make up his mind as to whether he wanted you around, or he wanted you gone. Draco bit down on his lip, like he was unsure of what to say. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"No. You're a smart y/g, aren't you?" Draco said, an edge of sarcasm in his tone. You were unsure of how to reply. 'Smart y/g'? What did that even mean?</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Uh... you mean, like, academically?"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Obviously. I've been rethinking my perception of you, you see-" you nod slowly, unsure of where this conversation was headed, "and I've decided that you aren't as stupid as originally thought." Of course he managed to finish off with an insult.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Was that a complement or not?" you questioned.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"It wasn't," he said bluntly. "But I'm warning you, Y/N, try to overtake me, and you'll regret it."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

You wanted to laugh, until you realised he was dead serious. "Threatening me... low. And what do you mean by 'overtake you'?" you said in confusion. Draco peered around carefully to make sure nobody was around to hear him speak. He took a menacing step towards you, and you stood your ground, even though he intimidated you.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"What I mean is... I like being the smartest, okay? So, don't take it away from me. Or I'll do something... or something," he muttered, and suddenly, Draco Malfoy didn't seem so intimidating anymore. It was like you'd broken the poor boy. You wanted to laugh, but for his sake, you didn't. You had to remind yourself to be the bigger person.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"I wasn't trying to do that. But I guess I have no choice now," you said snarkily. Draco's eyes widened in... fear? </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

You walked off, unsure of where exactly you were headed, but that didn't matter. Getting that last word in for once felt good, and you would just figure out where you were later. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Hey! Don't just walk off, damnit!" He cried out. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"I'm kidding!" You called back. You weren't really kidding. When given a chance to deflate someone's enormous ego, you know it's best to take it. Otherwise, it always comes back to bite you. That was something you had to learn the hard way. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p><i><i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a gryffindor is a slytherin's best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Determined to overtake Malfoy,  you enlist the help of some gryffindors, but all it leaves you with is more confusion and an even bigger emergency.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter includes features something that is not canon, so don't go stressing if you don't recognise it. (in fact, if you don't recognise anything in this book, such as spells or random potions, it's probably made up!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your conversation with Draco, you rushed to your next class to try and make up for lost time. The map you'd been gifted from Hagrid led you to a huge glass greenhouse, overflowing with magical botany. Students were waiting outside for the teacher to arrive. You recognised one student as being Hermione, who had approached you at dinner the first day, the one who clearly didn't like Draco. You hoped she wouldn't despise you from that one meeting. Perhaps she'd give you a second chance. </p>
<p>You joined the line, right at the back, observing the plants in the greenhouse. It was much larger than the one back at your old school, which had a few sample plants but no place to grow any.</p>
<p>

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Hermione Granger was also looking through the glass, wide eyed. She stood nearby you now, and you were surprised you hadn't realised immediately. She was ninja-like.</p>
<p>

"Mhm," you agree. </p>
<p>

"Look," she said abruptly after a few moments of silence. You face her, confused. "I know you're new, so I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about Malfoy. Our friend group" she signalled to two other boys- a redhead and one you recognised immediately to be Harry Potter, who waved- "have a sort of... rivalry with him." </p>
<p>

"Rivalry?" You thought there was some kind of tension, but you didn't dare ask Draco about it. You were certain he'd manage to twist it in his favour. "I noticed you weren't too fond of each other..."</p>
<p>

"Not at all. Malfoy's horrid, don't you think?" She laughed. </p>
<p>

You knew he was bad, but you thought <i>horrid<i> was a bit extreme. While a bit arrogant, and slightly bossy, he wasn't a life destroyer. At least not for you. Not so far. "I don't really know him enough to say, but-"</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Hi everyone! Sorry for being late, I'm such a clutz." Professor Sprout fumbled with the keys in the greenhouse door and ushered us in, Slytherin and Gryffindors alike. You entered with Hermione, but Professor Sprout stopped you in the door before you could go any further. "You're the new student! Delighted to have you in class. Go on now, find a spot."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

Hermione, Harry and the redhead were stood around a large wooden table that was crowded with all kinds of magical plants. Hermione waved you over, and you went and stood by them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"This is..." Hermione began, before trailing off, "Oh my gosh. I completely forgot to ask your name."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Oh. It's Y/N."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"This is Y/N," she said like nothing ever happened, then turning to me, "and this is Ron and Harry."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

You smile awkwardly at them, probably making a fool of yourself, but Ron didn't seem to care. He bombarded you with a heavy question right away. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"You're a friend of Malfoy's?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Ron!" Hermione tells him off.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

You laugh gently, reassuring her it's okay. "No, I don't think so..."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"You should be quiet. He's only over there," said Harry, pointing at Draco, who was twiddling a torn leaf between his fingers. You'd completely forgotten that he would be in this class. He showed the leaf to Crabbe and Goyle, who nodded in unison, before throwing it over his shoulder. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i><i>

"Better you let him down now, hey, Y/N?" said Ron jokingly. The only problem was that you didn't want to let Draco down. As weird as it may seem to others, you felt that your new academic rivalry provided good motivation for the both of you. It was almost like you held each other accountable when it came to studies. You saw this as an opportunity to help improve the both of you. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Yeah. Maybe." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

Hermione flicked Ron in the arm. "They just got here. Give them a break," she said, even though you knew she was silently judging you. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

Thankfully, the awkward conversation ended when Professor Sprout started the lesson, one that revolved around medicinal plants. She ground a thin silvery leaf in with a bright yellow flower until it formed a pale green paste. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"You might recognise this mixture if you've ever been Madam Pomfrey. Would anyone like to guess what it is?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

Hermione's hand shot into the air, eager to share her knowledge. The professor looked around to see if there was any other hands, and you came to the conclusion that Hermione participated a lot in class discussion.

"Hermione, of course. Go on and tell us, dear," she said with a happy smile. Hermione proceeded to lecture us about 'ethel pard' a magical paste that healed small wounds fast by making the skin cells multiply rapidly. Use it wrong, though, and you'll end up with a patch of lumpy skin. Not so pleasant. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

We practised mashing up the paste until it was just right, and accurately judging the amount you'd need for each wound size. It ended up being a pleasant distraction from the drama you'd gotten into. Well, it was peaceful up until lunch break. Sprout let the class out early for 'being so fantastic!' </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Look what I've got," said Draco, waiting outside the door of the greenhouse after class was over. Harry, Ron and Hermione had sneered at him as they walked past. Draco cupped his hands to show you a vial, at least the size of your thumb, full of a particular paste. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Is that what I think it is? Draco, you know you aren't-" </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Shh! Keep your voice down, moron. She'll catch us."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

You pulled a face at him. "<i>Us<i>? This has nothing to do with me."</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"It does now."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

At that moment, Professor Sprout exited the greenhouse, and sparked a conversation with you both as she tried to lock the door. You saw Draco quickly pocket the vial. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Y/N and Draco! What an odd pair. I wouldn't have seen that one coming. Gah, wrong key," said Sprout as she fumbled some more with the lock. "There we are! You two waiting for something?" </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

I looked over at Draco in a plea for help, but he was already formulating a lie. "Oh, no. We were just wanting to wish you a good rest of your day, Professor Sprout." He was completely charming her, in a prince like way. Draco winked at you, like he'd been planning it all along, which it's likely he was. You nodded disapprovingly, refusing to let him see that you were actually impressed. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>

Professor Sprout was flattered. "Oh, Draco! You're suddenly sweet!" she said, hand over her heart. Then she turned to you, and with a half smile, added: "whatever you've done to him, keep at it. It's fantastic!" Then she trotted away, an extra spring in her step.</p>
<p>

"Suddenly sweet. What does she mean 'suddenly'? I'm always sweet," said Draco. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not. </p>
<p>

"Now," you start, turning to him, a sudden hardness in your tone, "why did you steal that?" </p>
<p>

He laughs. "Why not? Could come in handy." Draco threw the vial into the air and caught it with his other hand. You knew there was no convincing him otherwise, and you didn't stop to think about when it could come in handy. </p>
<p>

"Whatever. Don't do anything dumb," you sighed, starting to head back to head back to the Slytherin common rooms. Draco walked by you. </p>
<p>

The rest of that afternoon's classes moved slowly, but steadily, and soon it was time for dinner. Exiting your dorm, you nearly ran straight into two tall boys, who you realised were Crabbe and Goyle.</p>
<p>

"Y/N! We were waiting for you!" said Goyle with an urgency. </p>
<p>

"Why...? What for?" You asked, just as concerned as they were.</p>
<p>

"We... no, Draco... needs your help," added Crabbe, "just... come quick." </p>
<p>

You followed them over to their dorms, stopping abruptly in front of the door. "You know I can't go in there, right?" You stated. </p>
<p>

"Everyone's already gone to dinner. No one'll know," Goyle said nonchalantly, pushing the door open. </p>
<p>

"What if a teacher comes looking for us? Just tell him to come out here."</p>
<p>

Goyle grunted, and a few groans and shouts from behind the closed door later, Draco emerged with his hands hidden behind his back. He had a look of guilt and regret painted all over his face. You looked from Crabbe to Goyle and back, but their blank expressions gave away nothing.</p>
<p>

"What have you done?" You said suspiciously, while walking up to him. "Wait- does this have to do with the ethel pard?" Wide eyed, you roughly pulled his arms away from his back. Your jaw dropped when you saw his right hand, which was scabbed and lumpy all over. "You idiot," you spat.</p>
<p>

"I met you yesterday. Already insulting me?"</p>
<p>

"You insulted me on the train here. Plus, that's not the point. I told you that you shouldn't have taken that bloody mixture..." You trailed off. </p>
<p>

He clutches his hand. "It was an accident. Well, no, it wasn't... just, help me. Please?" The 'please' sounded very unnatural. He probably hadn't had to use that word very much. </p>
<p>

You bit down on your tongue, trying, with every fibre of your being, to not say 'I told you so'. After a few deep breaths to calm yourself down, you asked to see his affected hand. He lifts it up and you observed it closer, maneuvering it with his pinky finger. "This is bad. Really bad."</p>
<p>

"You think I don't know that? Are you going to help me or not?" He asks, a slight quiver in his voice. </p>
<p>

<i>Are you going to help me or not?<i> The phrase played over and over again in your mind, analysing every syllable and intonation of his voice. If you helped Draco, you'll just be another one of his servants. But if you didn't... well, you'd just feel horribly guilty. And you know that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be able to do anything.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Fine," you said, annoyed, "but just this once."





</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i><i>
</i>
</i>
  
</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. potion making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You must find a cure for Draco's condition; and at the same time, take the opportunity to get closer to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of blood and graphic depiction of wound.</p>
<p>also, italics keep not wanting to work, grrr. Please just assume that all charms and words that should be stressed are written in italics, for grammar purposes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Crabbe and Goyle- go to the Hall and tell a Professor that Draco and I aren't feeling well. I'll figure something out in the meantime," you instructed. The two boys nodded before making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Your stomach rumbled and you really wished Draco had listened to you right away. Leaving him in the common room, you headed back to your dorm, grabbing your textbook '1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi'. Hopefully something in there would reverse the effects of the ethel pard paste. </p>
<p>Slumping down on the chair by the fire, you opened your textbook and began scouring the pages for something, anything. </p>
<p>"What are you looking for?" asked Draco, leaning over to read the book also. </p>
<p>"I don't really know," you muttered. "Something that will fix your hand. How did it happen, anyway?" You thought nothing of it as the words left your mouth, but Draco tensed up beside you. </p>
<p>"I got a cut, so I tried to use it, but something... went wrong."</p>
<p>

"Something went wrong, alright." You were so absorbed in reading the section about <i>clarifice<i> you almost didn't realise the flash of hurt run across his face. "Sorry. I should've asked if you were okay."</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"I'm okay. Just- Hurry up."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

You'd almost skimmed the entire book, but to no avail. There was nothing in there to counter the effects of ethel pard. "We need to go to the library."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

He groaned. "Can't we just stay here?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Sure, if you want to call a Professor in to help. Come on." You pulled on his arm until he stood, reluctantly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

You let him lead you to the library, which was filled to the brim with books, new and old. Draco and you quickly started searching the herbology section for an answer. Blowing the dust off a leather bound book you opened it carefully, it's spine creaking with age, and began to skim the pages. Infection.... itchiness... there, wounds. 'Ethel Pard' was the first concoction described to treat open wounds. At the bottom of the page, in barely legible italics, read a reversal potion. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Draco! I found it!"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

He rushed over and dropped to his knees beside you. You slid the book over to him so he could see and began to read out loud: "crush four hiress pods... heat with a dash of fumewort until boiling... add a tablespoon of fulisli and stir until mixture turns gold... drink while still warm. You're good at potions, aren't you?" You ask Draco.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

He looks over to you, your eyes meeting. "I am." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

He tucked the book under his arm and stood up promptly, which you followed. "Shh," he whispered, "Irma's right there." Draco pointed to a woman, who wore a funny looking feathered hat, as she skimmed through the shelves of the history section. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Who is that?" You asked, crouching behind him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"She's the librarian here. Follow me."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

Draco dashed to the next aisle, hidden by the enormous shelves. You leapt to his side, wobbling as you tried to stay upright. He grabbed your wrist to balance you, and you smiled at him gratefully. He didn't think much of it. You peered over the tall books to see Irma humming away as she reorganised the books.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"We need to make a run for it. Keep quiet."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

Draco sprinted silently, cat like, and you were sure he'd done something like this a million times before. With a final glance at Irma, you followed on Draco's trail, ducking outside the exit. The pair of you leant against the wall just outside the door, holding your breath for fear of being heard. Draco smirked at you, and you bit down on your tongue to stop your laughs of glee. The satisfaction of escape only lasted a few moments before you remembered the real problem at hand. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Potions class. How will we get in?" You asked in distraught as you roamed the halls together, avoiding any professors. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Don't be dumb, Y/N. We study magic for a reason," he replied. Soon, he stopped you in front of a classroom. He tried the handle but it simply rattled. Draco pulled his wand from his robe. "<i>Alohomora<i>." The door swung open. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

As soon as you were inside, you searched the shelves desperately for the ingredients. Many of the labels were falling off or barely legible. You held them to the last few minutes of sunlight that beamed through the high windows. One jar read 'aquarina', and fortunately, the other read 'fulisli'. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Oh, fulisli! Have you found anything, Draco?"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Hiress pods. So that just leaves..."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"fumewort," you said. Quickly you got back to searching, opening old drawers that were filled with parchment. You'd searched the whole left side of the room, so you joined Draco where he was. Draco was already grabbing the items to make the potion, and measuring out the ingredients you had found. You brushed away the cobwebs as you reached for a tall, yellowing jar at back of a high shelf. Just to your luck, it was labelled 'fumewort'.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"I've got it!" You called out to him, rushing to where Draco was about done setting up.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Good work," he said, already crushing the hiress pods. He tapped them into the cauldron. "Do you want to do the fumewort?"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Oh, sure." You took a split second to pour the potent liquid into the cauldron, which started to bubble up. "Ew."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Ew? I'm the one who has to drink it," he complained as he mixed the two ingredients together. It barely took 30 seconds for the potion to reach boiling point. Draco added the spoonful of fulisli and stirred it with gentle circular motions. You and Draco stood bent over the cauldron, your heads almost touching. All of a sudden, the potion turned a beautiful gold colour. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Now we wait for it to cool down." He sat on a desk, his head resting on his arm. "They'll probably be sending someone to check on us right about now, you know?" he said. Your anxiety spiked with that sentence.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"We need to be back there quickly, then," You muttered, searching for a glass for Draco to drink from. Delving your hand into a high up cabinet, your hand met with something sharp, sending a rush of pain through your arm. You pulled it away quickly with a hiss of pain. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"What happened?" Asked Draco suddenly, jumping up from his spot. He rushed over to you and you hid your hand away, unfurling your palm in dread. A pool of blood had formed in the palm of your hand, beginning to drip down your wrist and between your fingers. "Let me see."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"No, no. You have to drink the potion while it's warm." You dragged a desk chair with one hand over to the place you where when the incident happened. You clambered up it and grabbed a glass carefully, avoiding the broken shards. So that was what you had cut yourself on. "Wipe it down first," you said, handing him the glass.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Y/N-"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Hurry and drink it, we need to get out of here."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

Draco gave in and spooned the mixture into the glass, gulping in down while pinching his nose. A few seconds passed before the bumps on his skin began to disappear, almost like they were melting back into his skin. He wiped down the cauldron and quickly put everything away, as though the both of you were never here. He also wiped up the drops of your blood that had fallen on the floor.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Oh, I'll do that," you said, going to take the cloth off of him, but he pulled it away.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"You stay where you are. And here, wrap it up-" He threw a piece of fabric he must've found at you, and you pulled it tight around your wound. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, the cut throbbing painfully. The fabric was steadily growing red. "Alright, let's go."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

Turning the corner to the common room, you stood face to face with none other than Hermione Granger. Embarrassed, you dropped your head. You were so close to not having been caught.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Where on earth have you been?" She spat in annoyance.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"None of your business, Granger. Now get out of the way," snapped back Draco. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

Hermione looked at you with confusion in her eyes. Her gaze trailed to the makeshift bandage wrapped around your hand, which was seeped in blood. "Oh my- Did Malfoy do this to you?" She said angrily.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Did I <i>what<i>?" started Draco, a sudden anger in his voice.</i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Oh, no. God no. This was my fault."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Should I get a Professor?" </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"A professor-" You couldn't. They would know something was up immediately. "I'll be fine, I'm sure."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

She sighed. "If you're sure. Go clean yourself up, now. And there's still dinner if you want it." Her voice softened when she spoke to you. Hermione let you pass into the common room, and you heard the muffled sound of arguing as you unraveled the fabric from your hand. It stuck painfully, dried blood pulling on your skin. Tears welled in your eyes as you ran the water over the cut, turning the flowing water pink.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

Draco burst into the bathroom, and you looked up to see his anxious face in the mirror. Your teary eyes met his concerned ones, and he suddenly drew something from his pocket. "I didn't use all of it. Here." He put something down on the sink, a half empty vial of ethel pard. "I'm sure you know how to use it properly."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

"Thank you," you managed to say.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>

By the time you finished cleaning up, your appetite was long gone and replaced by an overwhelming tiredness. You fell asleep that night with your scarred palm facing you, a reminder of your first ever memorable experience with Draco Malfoy. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. mid term exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mid term exams at Hogwarts have finally arrived, and now's your chance to finally overtake Draco.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y/p = your patronus (if you don't know, just use any animal you'd like)</p>
<p>Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not uploading these past few days, I seriously thought that no one was actually keeping up with the fic. Thanks to your kind comments I've been able to get back on track.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The few weeks after mending Draco's hand passed quickly and dully, your school-life expectations higher than they should be from the mischief you'd gotten up to in the first few days. Draco didn't talk much. He seemed to be studying an awful lot, an air of menace around him as he scrawled answers in his workbook. The whole of the Slytherin dorm avoided him in the common room, terrified he might bite their head off. This was apparently unusual for Draco, according to some of the other Slytherins, who said that he used to despise studying. You suspected it had to do with you.</p>
<p>And so, determined to win, you began to study hard too. Memorising charms and spells, dates and names, plants, herbs, and fungi. Fortunately, it all came easily. Draco wasn't so fortunate. </p>
<p>At dinner, a week and a half before the mid term exams, he wouldn't put down his study material.</p>
<p>"You aren't hungry, Draco?" You asked, putting a bread roll onto his plate. He shook his head and twiddled his quill in his fingers. He was still working, even at dinner times. "Why don't you eat something?"</p>
<p>"Can't. Need to beat you," He mumbled. People gave him glances from all around the table, whispering amongst themselves. You found it funny that he was putting all of this effort in just to stay on top.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Whatever you say," you laugh, and he groans. </p>
<p>You ate your food, trying to make conversation with Crabbe and Goyle, but they didn't have much to say. Occasionally you would look over to Draco, and down to his plate, where the bread had a few half-hearted bites taken from it. You knew there was no convincing him otherwise. </p>
<p>A bell rang throughout the Great Hall, and at the front stood Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. He waited patiently for the chattering to die down before speaking.</p>
<p>"Is everyone enjoying their dinner?" He said, peering carefully through his moon-shaped glasses. Everyone cheered gleefully. "Good, good. I just wanted to remind you all that your mid term exams will be coming up soon, so I hope you'll all be studying hard." Their cheering turned to groans. "I'm expecting good things from you all this term. That's it, continue your dinner."</p>
<p>You polished your plate and looked over to Draco, who was silent. Half the roll was still on his plate. You pushed his plate even closer to him, but he just shook his head. </p>
<p>"You know you can have a break, yeah?" You said, like a tired babysitter to a disobedient child. It felt like that sometimes with Draco.</p>
<p>"I know. I just don't want to." </p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Dumb question." Of course, it was a dumb question, one that you already knew the answer to. He didn't want to lose to you, no matter what.</p>
<p>Dinner was soon over and you had to speed walk, occasionally breaking into a run, to keep up with Draco. As soon as you were back in the common room he slumped down in a chair and started working again. Everyone diverted themselves around him. You guessed that with nothing better to do, you should study too. You grabbed your books and sat yourself down in the chair opposite Draco. He looked up at you with a deathly stare, one that suggested you back off. But you wouldn't. He shouldn't waste his time trying to beat you. Dethroning him was your ultimate goal. </p>
<p>
"What do you want?" Spat Draco.</p>
<p>

"I'm studying. Is there a problem?"</p>
<p>

A twitch in his eye. "You're doing this on purpose."</p>
<p>

"Studying? I mean, yeah. It wasn't an accident," You snap back. Why was he so aggravated all of a sudden? "Don't be so moody. You instigated this."</p>
<p>

"Instigated what?" He asked, sass oozing in his voice. </p>
<p>

"An academic rivalry. Neither of us want to be beaten," you said back, re-reading the same sentence over again, trying to make it stick. </p>
<p>

"I wouldn't expect an idiot like you to understand. I need this win more than you realise," he said. </p>
<p>

"I'm not an idiot. If I was such an idiot, you wouldn't be trying so hard right now."</p>
<p>

Draco drove his quill into his parchment, a plot of ink spreading across the page. His voice turned to a menacing growl. "You're as naive as ever. Get back to me when you have half a brain."</p>
<p>

<i>Naive.<i> You'd been called it all of your life. Hearing it from Draco stung, a burning sensation tickling your throat. You'd held your tongue around him all this time, knowing he's more sensitive than he lets on. If he mistook your empathy for being naive, it's his fault, and he's the idiot for not being able to recognise it. Having had enough of his tormenting, you grabbed your books and relocated, back in your dorm. Now people were avoiding you, too. That same black cloud that had been following Draco was contagious, and you'd caught it. Any second now you were bound to snap. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

Finally, the day of your mid term exams had arrived, which also happened to be the day you'd finally overthrow Draco. You'd crammed as much information as you could and were confident in your abilities, but that didn't stop your nervous jitters. Professor Flitwick handed out the tests and told you to start as soon as you got it. You answered them confidently, and then it was time for a practical test, which involved Flitwick telling you to do a specific charm. You watched as he led Draco out to the hall. He returned with a confident smirk.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>

When it was your turn, Flitwick told you to do the charm that you would use if you were being attacked by dementors. Too easy, you thought. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  

"<i>expecto patronum<i>" You said charmingly. From your wand shot a blast of shining white light, which took the shape of a y/p. You looked over to Flitwick, who was taking notes and nodding happily, and you knew you'd passed with flying colours. Draco looked away as you walked back into the class, not wanting to meet your eye.</i></i>
  
</p>
<p>When class was over, he met you in the hall, leaning against the gritty stone walls. He flicked his blond hair as he turned to you, a daring smile on his face. </p>
<p>"Would I be wrong to say that was easy?" He said teasingly.</p>
<p>"No. You wouldn't be wrong," you said back in a serious tone. Draco's face dropped. "It was incredibly easy. What charm did Flitwick make you do?" </p>
<p>He stood back on two feet, probably swaying with nausea. "<i>Riddikulus<i>," he muttered.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, boggarts! What did you see?" </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He screwed up his nose. "None of your business," spat Draco.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You were taken aback by this, but stood your ground nonetheless. "You're so defensive. Maybe if you were more honest people would like you more." Draco scowled at this.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Defensive," he scoffed, "I'm not defensive. You're just nosey."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're doing it right now."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Am not."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Are so."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Your quarrel was ended when booming footsteps and an echoey voice sounded in front of you. Looking way up, you saw Hagrid, who smiled down at you. "Morning Y/N. Uh... you too, Draco," he said, and Draco laughed and turned away, "Yer off to a good start for exams?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, definitely. It was easy," you replied.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's good, then. I came to ask you- Dumbledore's got this new thing... odd man, he is... and he wanted me to collect up some students to try it," He said, waving a piece of parchment in his big hand, the words you couldn't make out with the rough movements.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I see. So, what is it?" You asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Prob'ly should've explained that first. He's trying to encourage some inter-house relationships, and such," He laughed, and a glare from Draco made his laughter die down into an unsure cough. "Ahem- it'll be a new dorm, with a few student's from each house. I've come to ask if you'd like to volunteer for Slytherin." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A thousand thoughts ran through your head at once- visions of new beginnings and a chance to forge some friendships naturally. "That's amazing... where can I sign up?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sign up? Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of it," said Hagrid, ruffling the top of your head before waddling off. You turned to Draco, about to squeal with excitement, but he was already talking over you.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I've got to go take care of something. Later," He said, already down the hall. There was a tinge of something angsty in his voice- anger, or even jealousy, but you couldn't imagine why. His mood was always swinging one way or the other, and you thought it best to leave it alone.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>You went about the rest of the day with your head in your book, even between classes. You and Draco didn't talk much with all the exams that day, but occasionally he'd look at you and roll his eyes or poke his tongue out, and you suppressed your laughter each time. Even with his distractions the tests went smoothly, and you were confident that Draco would soon be dethroned. That crown would be yours.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Again, just a reminder that this book is non-canon, and no characters are coming back from the dead. They never died to begin with. Woohoo!)</p><p>Thank you so much to those people who have been consistently reading, it's really motivating. An apology to those same people for taking so long to update. I'm also sorry for not being able to use italics properly, but you get the idea. </p><p>(Hope you like the little love triangle I introduce here. If you don't, that's cool too.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you returned to your dorm after a tiring herbology exam, the chest filled with your school items- robes, quills, casual clothes- was gone, and in its place, a scrunched up piece of paper. You tried to straighten it out and decipher the barely legible, mispelt words. </p><p>
  <i>Come out to the far side of the quidditch pitch- the new dorms are there. All your things have already been moved. from Hagrid.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You heart did a leap as you reread the note. It was all moving so much faster than you had expected. You raced out to the quidditch pitch, which was muddied from the afternoon's rain, and strained your eyes to see the distance. Small figures, and one larger one, were hauling around huge items. You sprinted breathlessly over to them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hagrid," you called, resting your hands on your knees.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Y/N! Glad you got my note." He spun around excitedly, dropping the chest he was holding. The kid on the other side, who was draped in hufflepuff attire and undeniably handsome, winced at the sudden drop. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that. How about you help Cedric here carry this inside?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, sure," you said unsure if your exhausted body could take it. You squatted down and lifted it on his count. He took most of the weight, and you were grateful for it. You just couldn't wait to rest in your new bed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Just in here," Said Cedric, directing you into a single room. There was a posted single bed in the middle that we pushed the chest in front of. "This will be my room. Nice, isn't it?" He sat down on his bed, bouncing up and down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It's lovely." A beam of the setting sun shined down in the room, illuminating the pale yellow walls and potted plants. "Does everyone have a single room?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"They didn't tell you about it?" You shook your head. "Dumbledore thinks separation will bring us together... or something like that."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You both laughed, feeling as though things were looking up for this project. You hadn't even settled in yet, and you'd already made a friend.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So," started Cedric, "who's the other Slytherin?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Good question. I have no idea," you said. Cedric laughed again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're clueless. Well, not clueless- kept out of the loop, is what I meant," he stumbled over his words. "Sorry about that."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Don't be. I've been called worse."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Before Cedric could reply, a massive shoulder barged through the door. "Hey, Ced- I could use your help again," said Hagrid, his beady eyes then crossing the room to where you stood. "Unless I'm interrupting something?" You felt your face heat up, but Cedric had no reaction. He must be used to it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Be right with you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hagrid gave him am unsure nod before shutting the door behind himself. Cedric stood up and strode over to you. "It was nice to finally meet you, Y/N."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  
      <i> How did he know my name<i>? You thought, but it was too late to ask him. He'd already disappeared out the door. </i></i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The sun was setting steadily, and you figured you should set up your room before nightfall. A kind Ravenclaw girl showed you to your room, which already had the chest pressed up against the end of your bed. The walls were an ivy green, and the nightstand was covered in candlesticks that illuminated the room. Beneath your feet was a luscious carpet with a winding snake on it. They really went all out with the house pride stuff. You flopped onto your bed and shut your eyes, which accidentally turned into a much needed nap.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You woke up to a heavy rapping on your door, and the gust of cold wind rolling over you as the door pushed open. "Get up," they said, in the same cold voice you'd heard many times before.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Draco?" You mumbled, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. "What are you doing here?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Telling you to get up."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"No- I mean, why are you at these dorms?" You get up, brushing your hair to the side with your fingers and straightening out your robes. You stumbled as you walked to the door, and Draco laughed at you.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Because I'm staying here. Just over there," he said, pointing to a single cottage like room opposite yours. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Oh. <i>Oh.<i>"</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Is there a problem?"</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"No!" You blurt out. "You just seemed very against it outside Flitwick's class that day. I just wasn't expecting it."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Yeah, well. We all have our reasons."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You didn't press the matter any further, knowing it would just end in an argument. Instead you followed Draco down a nice lain stone path that you hadn't seen before, one that was surrounded by torches and bugs that would have been called fireflies in the muggle world, though they probably possessed some magical wonder. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"What are these bugs?" You asked Draco, who was metres ahead of you. One landed in the palm of your hand and turned a glowing blue. "Oh, wow!"</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
            </i>"They're called <i>lumen sepre<i>. Bloody annoying, they are. Never leave me alone." He swatted one that landed on his upper arm, turning a vibrant green.</i></i></i>
          </i>
        
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Hey! That's mean. They seem harmless, sweet, even. Look. He's blue!" You showed Draco the glowing blue bug, and he scoffed.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Yeah. They're like... what do the muggles call them? Mood rings. Except they actually work."</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Mood rings. So it knows my mood? What does blue mean?" You asked excitedly as you watched the little bug flutter it's wings in your palm. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Calm," said Draco longingly.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"Calm," you repeated. "And what about- what about green?" </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              "Green? Nervous, I'm pretty sure," he said unsuspectingly. Nervous. Why was he nervous? He took off again at a slow walk, and you released the <i>lumen sepre<i> as you followed behind him. "Shouldn't you know this, since you're so smart?" He laughed.</i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"I've never seen them before. But thanks for telling me about them, anyway."</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>The great hall was as warm and inviting as always, but your mind kept straying to the bug that had turned green on Draco's arm. What was making him nervous? Could it be waiting for exam results to come out? </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Dinner consisted of multiple helpings of garlic bread and the most magnificent pasta you'd ever tasted. No one spoke a word, as every one shovelled food in until they felt they might explode. Draco groaned, but to you, it was something good. At least he was eating again. You were sure if that bug had landed on him this time last week, the sky would have been illuminated green. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Dumbledore rang his bell, one that you were growing tired off, and greeted all the students of Hogwarts. A piece of pasta hung from his beard and you all suppressed your laughter, it getting harder to do as Draco snickered behind you. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Evening students. Dare I say, that had to be one of the best meals I've ever eaten here." Some house elves hid their embarrassed faces as everyone whooped and cheered for them. "But that's not what I came up here to say. For the first time ever at Hogwarts, I'm proud to announce our new mixed house dorms! For as long as Hogwarts has existed, so has it's four houses, each in solidarity. Our aim with these new dorms is to create stronger inter-house relationships. I'm very excited to see where this will take us. The students have already moved in and hopefully started to create some new friendships already. That's all I had to say. Anyone want dessert?"</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>At that moment, you caught the eyes of Cedric, a table down. He smiled widely at you and you mirrored him.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Why are you smiling?" Asked Draco obnoxiously.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Why do you care?" You shot back, and he rolled his eyes. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Dessert appeared, but you feared that if you ate any you might throw up. Crabbe and Goyle dived into it.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"You never smile."</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"I do. You just don't pay attention," you said. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Draco narrowed his eyes at you, trying to solve the completely simple puzzle that was yourself. He was smart, Draco, but completely ignorant. Socialising wasn't one of his strengths.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Dinner ended, and as you were pushing through the bottleneck at the great hall door, someone grabbed onto your elbow. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Y/N," said Cedric, that smile still planted on his face. "Did you want to walk back to the new rooms together?"</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Your heart skipped a beat. A pretty boy, asking you to walk with him? You were indebted to Hagrid forever. "Of course, I'd love to."</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Great."</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Draco passed you, brushing your shoulder like he did those first days you arrived. He hadn't gotten any gentler. "Ow," you called out, but he kept on walking ahead.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Does he always do that?" asked Cedric, confused.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Oh, yeah." You sighed. "You get used to it."</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  The stars were even brighter than earlier, you noticed as you walked along that stone path. The <i>lumen sepre<i> were still flying around, and one fluttered down to your nose. Crossing your eyes, you saw it turn green, which just made you even more anxious. You gently brushed it away, hoping Cedric hadn't noticed.</i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>"Nervous?"</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>"No."</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>He laughed. "Whatever you say," he said, holding his arm out for one to land on his hand. It turned purple right away. "Happy." He turned around and looked into your eyes as he released the bug, and you felt your mouth go dry. <i>Happy.<i></i></i></i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Back at the dorms- more so, cabins- a few of the students were sat around a fire pit, though it wasn't very cold. You could only assume that there'd been some kind of magic to keep the area a consistent temperature. Still, the fire provided a calming ambience beneath the night sky.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Among the group was Draco, who was sat by himself on a log, his elbows resting on his knees while he held his head up. He gazed into the fire, deep in thought. You sat next to him careful not to disturb his waking dream. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Cedric, huh?" He said, his eyes still not wavering from the fire.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Cedric... what about Cedric?" You asked, tucking your hands beneath your legs. You understood why he was so transfixed by the fire now, the flames licking upwards in a smooth, wavelike motion. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Nothing. You've just really hit it off." You detected a twang of hurt in his voice, but dismissed it. You refused to feel guilty for something you hadn't done. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Is that an issue? Because you're making it seem like it is."</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"I wasn't. You're just trying to pick a fight," he bickered.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>You couldn't help but laugh exasperatedly, which made Draco give you a confused look. "I was not. You really love to make me seem like a villain, don't you?" You argued back.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>"Bite your tongue, Y/N." He nodded towards a figure on the other side of the fire. "Or you'll give yourself a bad name."</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>There stood Cedric, unassuming. He glanced over to you, but nothing more. "I don't need to worry about that," you started, in a quiet, annoyed voice, "because you've already done it for me." </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>You got up and walked away, a lump in your throat starting to grow more with every step. You promised yourself to hold in your tears until you reached your room, and when you did, you pushed your face into your pillow and simply cried.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really loved writing this scene, even if it is a little shorter than usual. I hope you guys enjoy it too. </p><p>Also, thank you for your kind comments! I love seeing what you guys have to say.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were up earlier than usual, but that was owed to the fact that you hadn't really slept at all, and couldn't wind down to go back to bed. You kept replaying you and Draco's fight the night before, jumping between taking the blame and putting on a brave facade. Had you done something wrong? You didn't think so, but Draco always made it seem like you'd messed up somehow. </p><p>You headed over to the bathroom block, which was luckily near your room, and splashed your puffy face with water. Tear marks stood out on your face, clear even in the light of just the candle's flame. You smoothed down your hair with your hands and took a deep breath. <i>Get through the day<i>.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You went back to your room and drew open the curtains, waiting for the first sign of dawn. When the sun began to peek over the horizon, some other curtains were drawn open. Cedric Diggory, messy haired and drowsy, waved at you through his window that was opposite yours. You waved back. A warmth spread over you, and it seemed to remind you that everything would be okay. Even if Draco made things hard for you here, there would always be someone to escape to. You hoped Cedric would be that person.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He exited his room and walked lazily over to the fireplace, which roared to life as he drew nearer. You decided to go greet him before everyone else came outside.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Morning, Cedric," You said, throat hoarse and broken.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey." He was poking a stick that refused to catch into the fire. "Won't catch..." he mumbled awkwardly as he threw it away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A small laugh escaped your lips, and you caught yourself by surprise. You hadn't expected to be so cheerful after what had happened, but Cedric had that aura around him: one that seemed to heal, instead of tire you out, unlike someone else. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"No, I'd expect Mcgonagall did something to stop us from burning the place down," You said as you sat yourself down by him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh yeah. I see why that would make sense." Cedric laughed. "You ready for class today?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What about it? Is something special happening?" You asked, a wave of nervousness washing over you. Had you missed something? </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He must have noticed you growing jittery, because he threw his hands up in defense. "No! No, don't worry," he dropped his hands, "I mean, we have flying classes together after lunch. Madam Hooch said we're doing partner drills, so I was wondering..."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"If we could be partners?" You said hopefully.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Cedric beamed. "Yeah. Exactly that."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Of course," You said, trying to hide your bubbling excitement. <i>This<i> was how it was meant to go- how you'd planned your life at Hogwarts would be. If only you'd run into Cedric on the Hogwarts Express and not Draco, you might not have been caught in this predicament. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There was the sound of a creaking door opening behind you and Cedric, and you turned to see a girl in Ravenclaw robes. She was a pretty asian girl, with dark brown, borderline black, hair. "Oh, hey, you two," She said with a cheery smile. She came over to you and Cedric, sitting down next to him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Cho," started Cedric, "This is Y/N. And Y/N, this is Cho."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Cho stuck a hand out to shake yours. "We've met once before, though I don't think we were introduced."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It quickly dawned on you that she'd been the Ravenclaw girl kind enough to help you find your room yesterday. You shook her hand gratefully. "We have. Thank you, by the way."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"It's no big deal," she said nonchalantly, giving you a sweet smile. She was easy to be taken with, Cho, because of her nature. No wonder her and Cedric were friends, maybe even more, though it bothered you to think about. They were quite alike. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Where'd you meet?" Asked Cedric.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Oh, yesterday. I helped them find their room." You nodded in conformation. Cedric nodded too, but probably because he had nothing to say in response. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Fortunately, the awkward pause in the conversation was saved by all the others finally waking up and coming outside. This also included Draco, and you both didn't dare to look at each other. It was tense enough just having him nearby. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Trouble in paradise, Y/N?" Whispered Cedric. You rolled your eyes. Whatever was between you and Draco was far from paradise. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Cho furrowed her eyebrows and leant in. "Could I get filled in, by any chance?" She asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"There's nothing to be 'filled in' on. Cedric is making stuff up," You said monotonously, flicking Cedric. He yelped and grabbed his arm. "Sorry. You'll be fine."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Cho's gaze flicked around the students with a watchful eye. You wondered what on earth she was doing. Cedric smirked at you, like he knew exactly what was about to go down. Suddenly, Cho sat upright and turned to you. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I've got it. You and Malfoy, huh?" Gossiped Cho, biting her lip in excitement.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Gosh, keep your voice down! And, no. Never. I wouldn't last a day with him," you whispered to her. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Hmm... well, I admit he can be a little... hard to handle. No offence." Cho glared at him like she had lasers for eyes. It was almost like she was scanning him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Cedric cleared his throat. "Do you want me to move?" He asked. Cho and you had been pushing him back to whisper to each other, and you acknowledged that it was probably becoming annoying. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Stay there, Ced," Cho said sweetly. Though you weren't as good at reading people as Cho, it was obvious there was something between the two of them. The way Cho's voice grew soft when she talked to him, using a nickname, and her patting his knee when she spoke to him. You were disappointed, but not mad. You couldn't be mad at either of them, because they'd been kinder to you than anyone had before. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Uh," You pushed down your disappointment and steered back to the subject, "he is hard to handle. I feel like a babysitter sometimes," You said, forcing a laugh.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Malfoy's really something. Can I be honest with you?" Cho asked, a hard to read look growing on her face. You nodded unsurely. "You're like a record breaker. Sweet as you are, truly, everyone is a bit scared of you."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Scared? Record breaker?" You said in a meek voice. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Draco has only ever really been friendly with Crabbe and Goyle... friendly might be a lenient term. It's impressive how quickly he's grown fond of you."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You had to laugh at that, the realisation of just how mistaken Cho had been dawning upon you. "He's far from fond of me. I'm pretty sure he hates me."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Ha, I'd doubt that" Cedric chimed in sarcastically. "I've known Malfoy the whole time he's been here. Believe me, he's practically getting ready to propose." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Your mouth fell open, but you couldn't tell if it was because you were about to get thrown into peals of laughter or whether it was out of shock. You tried to find the words to say. "You have to be joking."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"That sounded pretty accurate to me," Cho said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You don't think everyone noticed him missing from dinner the other day? Draco never passes up a chance to make fun of Harry. Not to mention you were gone too..." She threw a hand up to her mouth to stop her laughter. Cedric cracked up too.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Excuse me?" You gasped, scrambling for an excuse. "I swear I can explain that. It's not what you're thinking-" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Cho was gasping for air, but Cedric had stopped laughing. He was huffing air from his nose, but you could tell it was purposeful. He stared off while biting his cheek, before turning to you and curling his lips into a forced smile. Cho started to come down from her fit, grabbing her torso in pain.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Anyways..." She managed with one last gasp of air, "Should we head to the hall for breakfast?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lover Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still don't know how to use this bloody website! Grrrr. I'm struggling with the italics, but just use your imagination. All spells should be in italics. :( </p><p>Sorry for not updating in a while. Holidays have just started for me and I've been enjoying them, perhaps a bit too much :) Thanks again to all of you for still reading this shitty fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Breakfast..." You started, your mind wandering to the Great Hall, "You know what? I'm really not hungry." This was somewhat true, but mostly you didn't want to face Draco so early in the morning. </p><p>"Yeah, right," scoffed Cedric, looking rather amused, "You just don't want to see Draco, do you?"</p><p>"Obviously they don't, Ced. Take a hint. I'll bring you back some toast?" Cho said with a kind smile. </p><p>"Yes, please. Thank you so much," You confessed. Cedric laughed at your relief and you rolled your eyes. Cedric and Cho took to the trail, and you watched them until they were out of sight, a confusing mix of gratefulness and jealousy resting in your heart. </p><p>After a bittersweet moment of thinking, you headed back to your cabin where you laid back down on your bed. On the creaky table beside you, a black and white moving picture rested against an everlasting candle, which illuminated the subject's faces. It was a school photo. You sat in the centre, a fake smile rested on your tired face. You remembered that the day before this picture had been taken, you had almost been suspended for something you had never done. The students there hated you, and would do anything in their power to get you out of their prestigious school. It worked, didn't it?</p><p>You turned the photo face down and closed your eyes. Breathing deeply, you tried to think about happier things. Talking with Cedric and Cho. Sneaking out to make that potion with Draco. Even Draco was nicer than the students at your old school. </p><p>A knock at your door made you jump up. Opening it carefully, you saw it was Cho, bearing a smile, holding a plate of buttered toast. </p><p>"I didn't know what you liked, so I just got you some buttered toast. Sorry."</p><p>You opened the door up wider and took the plate from her hands. "Don't be. This is perfect, thank you."</p><p>You took the plate of warm toast out to the campfire where Cedric was already sitting, poking the fire hopelessly again with a stick. You ate it mindlessly as you watched transfixed on Cedric's idiocy. </p><p>Cho laughed. "Cedric, you know that's a forever fire, right? Poking a stick at it isn't going to do anything."</p><p>"Whatever," he grunted, continuing to poke it, "it's entertaining." </p><p>You reached down to grab another piece of toast, but the plate was empty. "I'm done," you muttered, wishing you weren't. Buttered toast is exceptionally good. </p><p>"Perfect timing, class will be starting soon," said Cho, her voice growing smaller as she headed back to her cabin. She emerged moments later with an armful of books and shoving her wand into her robes. </p><p>"Um," You started, holding your plate up, "where should I put this?" But Cho wasn't listening, she had already disappeared back into her cabin, apparently having forgotten something. </p><p>"Just leave it there, dishes always manage to teleport back to the kitchens," Cedric said.</p><p>"Wow. That's super cool."</p><p>"You two! Grab your things. We need to head to the castle, and I'm not letting you make me late," said Cho assertively. You and Cedric both rose to your feet with her command and collected your books and wand. </p><p>You walked in a line of three along the trail, and it was strangely comfortable. Up until now, you'd only ever walked behind, or been dragged along (Ahem, Draco) but for once, you were an equal, and nothing could sway the feeling. </p><p>Okay, maybe one thing.</p><p>"Avoiding me?" Called out an arrogant voice from atop the stairs. Leaning over the railing was Draco Malfoy, smirking at you. </p><p>"Could say the same for you," You said. Cho patted you roughly, twice on the back. </p><p>"You tell 'em," she whispered, as you made you way up the stairs.</p><p>Draco stood at the ending of the stairwell, looking down at you tentatively. "I am not," he scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah, you are," you said back sarcastically. "You ignored me this morning."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't want to disrupt you and your little boyfriend," He snickered, his eyes flicking over to Cho. Her eye twitched, desperate to say something. Instead, she looked down and breathed deeply. Cedric furrowed his eyebrows at Draco.</p><p>"Not my boyfriend," you said, somewhat embarrassed, "but when has that ever stopped you from interrupting?" </p><p>Cho giggled at this. "You aren't apart of this conversation, Chang. Get a move on."</p><p>She stared at him angrily, before grabbing your hand and tugging you with her. Something stopped you, a force on your other arm. </p><p>"I wasn't finished talking," Said Draco in a scary calmness.</p><p>"Let go of them, Malfoy," said Cho, exasperated.</p><p>Your eyes flicked to Cho holding onto your hand, and then over to Draco gripping your wrist. "I said I'm not finished." His grip grew tighter, hurting your wrist. You accidentally winced in pain, shying away from Draco. He instantly let go of your wrist and Cho pulled you to her side. </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled at him, causing a few heads to turn. Draco had a pained look on his face. "You're horrible, Malfoy," she spat. You stayed silent, in shock of Cho raising her voice. You walked hand in hand until she pulled you behind a wall. </p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked, a hand on your shoulder. She looked past you and around the corner, where Draco had hurt your wrist. "Oh- don't look now, but Cedric is... uh..."</p><p>"He's what?" You said in a small voice.</p><p>"Well... see for yourself. But carefully."</p><p>You leant against the wall and turned your head ever so slightly. Draco was a much different sight than before. The face that had once had a painted-on smirk was now frowning, blood flowing from his nose and dripping onto his robes. You knew soon enough how he had gotten it. Cedric pushed him roughly, throwing Draco up against the wall. He shut his eyes tightly and turned away as Cedric drew closer to his face, whispering some kind of threatening message, which caused Draco to push of the wall and run away.</p><p>"He really shouldn't have done that. Oh no," You said, nervously pushing your hair out of your face.</p><p>"He was just defending you," Cho added, a note of confusion in her tone.</p><p>"No, it's not that. I'm grateful he would do that. I mean, maybe beating him up wasn't the best-"</p><p>"Shh! He's coming over here," said Cho, standing up tall. "Cedric! What happened?" </p><p>"Sorry for hurting lover boy, Y/N, but he had it coming," Cedric said, leaning breathlessly against the cold stone wall. </p><p>"Uh, I know you were trying to help me," You knew you were meant to say 'thanks', but it felt wrong to thank someone for beating up your first friend at this school, even if he wasn't a very good one. "Yeah."</p><p>He nodded as he backed away from you and Cho. "I'm going to get to class, but we can talk about this later. See you." He merged into a moving crowd and disappeared from our sight.</p><p>"Mcgonagall will give us the boot if we don't hurry. C'mon," said Cho, starting for the classroom. </p><p>By the time you arrived at the classroom, Mcgonagall was already beginning the class. "Hurry up. We haven't got all day." </p><p>You went to go sit in you usual spot, but Cho shook her head and showed you to a desk at the back where she told you to sit. "I figured we could sit together. I hope that's alright with you," she whispered.</p><p>"That's more than alright," you told her, a genuine smile on your face. </p><p>Mcgonagall tapped twice on her desk, like a judge in the courtroom. Everyone payed attention at once. "Today we'll finally be attempting to do cross species transfiguration. As we know, it is a very difficult form of transfiguration, and I don't expect you all to get it by today," she explained, passing out wooden blocks. You turned it over in your hands, but it looked rather ordinary. "Today I'm asking you to give your block legs and arms. These can be from any animal you wish." You could see it now, rather creepily, a block wandering around on its hind legs. "You may begin," said Mcgonagall, scrawling on the blackboard.</p><p>You opened up your book to your notes on cross-species transfiguration, to see a list of spells for all kinds of transfiguration: to give something a beak, give it a nose, "Give something legs," you said, looking at the spell.</p><p>With your wand pointed at the block, you pictured it with legs and said the spell. "<i>Crura habent<i>." Suddenly, the block jumped into the air and tumbled around aimlessly on the floor, the legs kicking around is it tried to get up. It had the legs of a frog, but still had a block body.</i></i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
  <i>
    <i>"Great job, Y/N," said Cho, her wand pointed at her own block. "<i>Crura habent. Crura habent.<i> Yes!" Her block had sprouted legs of a horse, and fell forwards. "Oops," She said, holding it upwards.</i></i></i>
  
</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Very nice, you two," said Mcgonagall. "See if you can return it to a block."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Before you attempted that, you grabbed your small book and started to make a positive note on how the spell went. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"What's that?" Asked Cho. "A diary?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"No," you laughed, "it's like- a record book. I write down, er, feedback on spells."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"That's smart. Maybe I should do that," she said, turning to scribble in her notebook. "How's this: 'It took me two tries, but I got there rather quickly. I should think about giving it all four legs next time."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Perfect. Here's mine: 'I got it first go, all it took was vividly picturing the legs I wanted it to have. I gave it frog's legs." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Cho laughed at her squirming block. "I should return this before it falls again. <i>Reparifarge<i>" The horse legs disappeared with a <i>pop<i> and the plain block fell onto the desk.</i></i></i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"<i>Reparifarge<i>," you said, your wand aiming at the block, which also stopped jumping around and fell immobile. </i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>At that moment, the bell rang for lunch, and many people jumped to their feet. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Patience!" Called out Professor Mcgonagall, "I have an announcement. Those of you turning 17 soon, or are 17, are eligible to enroll in a class that will be returning to Hogwarts soon. Apparition-"</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Many students gasped and began to gossip amongst themselves. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Apparition is an important part of magic and is valuable to learn at your age. A course will be held here for a few weeks and costs 12 galleons. If you want to participate, come see me in my office on Wednesday after school has finished and I can sign you up. You are dismissed."</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Every student rushed out the door, eager to get to lunch. You and Cho crowded by the bottleneck in the door.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Are you gonna sign up?" she asked cheerfully. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"Oh, I guess. Why, are you?" You replied.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>She bounced up and down, and you took it as a yes. "Of course! I've always wanted to apparate. Come with me Wednesday?"</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>"I'll be there," you said with a smile.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>